Airbending Lessons
by rabidfansquirrel
Summary: Korra calls on Aang for help with her airbending...and things get a little physical. One-shot, Korra/Aang.


Paste your document hereDisclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. And Korra just had her 18th birthday so she is not underage. Also Aang is a bit OOC? I mean we don't know what he was like as an adult but the way I've written him here does not quite fit in my headcannon of how he turned out. But who cares this fic is pretty crack-y so I'm okay with it.  
Pairing: Korra/Aang  
Rating: M  
Warnings: self-cest? Does that apply if it's a past incarnation?

Inspired by a prompt at the LJ community ficbending.

* * *

Korra sighed. She'd been sitting legs crossed, breathing even, eyes closed for the past twenty minutes and _nothing_. Nada. Zip. Ever since she first made contact with Aang, she'd figured that it would be easy. She'd done it once, she'd reasoned. She could do it again.

Part of the problem was that even though Korra had changed so much over the past few weeks-getting one's bending taken away had that effect-she still hadn't gotten any better at sitting down and shutting up.

"Come on, Aang," she muttered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. Why was this so damn hard? Since they were still en route to Republic City, there was plenty of time to meditate. Which she was encouraged to do. Quite often. In fact, she'd started sneaking around the ship just so that she could avoid the interactions with everybody. At first it had only been Tenzin (_typical airbender_, she'd thought) who was encouraging her to mediate and to make contact with the spirit world again, but after they'd been out to sea for a couple of days, even Bolin was asking her how the meditation was going.

"It's going great," she said, smiling brightly. _And please don't enquire as to the details._

Giving Lin back her bending had been strange: all of the sudden, she felt filled with this power and it wasn't even really her own movements that she was making, but more the movements of all of her past incarnations. She'd never thought about how heavy it felt to have all of your past lives in your head before the first time she met Aang.

Korra shook her head to clear it. No. No thoughts. Just emptiness. Just contact with Aang. She took a deep breath in, held it for a few counts, then let it out.

"It's not working!" She growled in frustration, about ready to blow a hole through the wall in anger. She could do it once. Why couldn't she do it a-

"Relax, Korra," she heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

Korra jumped. She hadn't heard anyone enter the room, but as soon as she whipped around and saw the speaker, she gasped.

"Aang!" she said, unable to keep a smile from her face. "I did it! I made contact with you again!"

Aang laughed, a deep, light sound. "Of course you did," he said. "You asked for me. Here I am."

_Where were you all of the other times I asked for you?_ she thought, but her happiness at breaking through to her past incarnation overtook her anger. "How do I do it? I still don't understand how this works. I've always been pretty bad at the spiritual side of this."

Aang chuckled again. _Damn, he has a good laugh_, Korra found herself thinking. It was deep and genuine. Not that she didn't enjoy Mako's laugh, which was-_Wait, why am I comparing Mako to Aang?_ She shook her head as if the physical movement would actually wipe the thoughts from her head.

"Mediation does help. And since you broke through to us once, you can do it again. But I'll help train you so that you can get through more easily."

"Katara told me you were always a natural at it," Korra said. "Is it the airbending? Because Tenzin has taught me all of the move and all of the different ways to meditate and still nothing. No offense to Tenzin, of course, he's a great teacher, he's your son-" Korra was surprised to find herself babbling nervously. Why was Aang making her so nervous? He was her past self. This was a stupid thing to be nervous about.

This just made Aang laugh again, which made Korra think about how much she liked his laugh, which then made Korra think _Stop it! Stop it! You can't think that way about your past incarnation!_

"It is the airbending, yes, and having grown up at the south pole you would have received a much different upbringing than I did, but it's also about learning to sit down and finding what helps you calm your mind down. For example," he said, sitting down in front of Korra, "for myself, sitting in this position and just focusing on my breathing helps me to get into a meditative state, which helps me to connect with my past lives. Or, rather, helped me to," he added with a wink.

Korra laughed, hoping that she didn't sound nervous. What was it about Aang that unnerved her? Was it the fact that she was talking to one of her past incarnations? Or the fact that he was Katara's husband? Or the fact that despite the fact that he was a spirit and long dead, he looked so real, so flesh-and-blood, that if Korra reached out to touch him she thought she would be able to make contact with solid flesh?

"So do you know what any of our other lives have done?" she asked. "Do I need to ask them myself? How do I even do that? Aang, I have so many questions about this. The White Lotus has been great and all, but they haven't been much help as far as the spiritual aspects are concerned."

"You could ask them yourself," Aang said, "but the farther back you go, the more difficult it is to make contact. It was always easiest for me to talk to Roku, who was Avatar before I was, and then Kyoshi after that." He paused. "You might like Kyoshi, actually. She was very spirited, like you, and very protective of her friends and people."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I love the story of Kyoshi Island and the Kyoshi warriors! If I hadn't been Avatar, I would have loved to have joined their group, I think."

"I can see that being a very good fit for you, actually," Aang said with a grin.

"Do you and all of the past Avatars watch over me, then?" she said. "Do you guys know me?" She was still struggling to understand how it all worked. Despite having known she was the Avatar for as long as she could remember, and despite having been given the best education in bending the White Lotus could give, she still couldn't grasp the concept of the spiritual part of it. Like, how was she sitting and having a conversation with her strangely attractive past incarnation? It made no sense.

"We watch you to some degree, yes," Aang said. "It's difficult to understand. We're with you all the time, but not watching you. We're available when you need us-like you need me now-but we aren't peeking over your shoulder at every single thing you're doing."

"Thank god," Korra blurted out.

Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no," Korra said, blushing, "it's just-it would be weird if you guys were with me while I was, you know, bathing or something." _Or something_, she thought. Somehow, she didn't think that Mako would be too happy to know that her past lives were hanging out with them when they were alone together.

Aang didn't change expression.

"Oh, stop it," Korra said. "You know what I meant. Nothing bad."

Aang kept the expression a minute longer, then burst out laughing. "I like you, Korra. I'm glad you ended up as the next Avatar."

Korra blushed, glad that she had Aang's approval and also squeeing a little bit inside from the phrase _I like you, Korra_.

"So..." Korra said after their laughter had died down a bit and things started to feel a bit more serious. "Is there an easier way to get in touch with you? Like, some sort of Avatar radio station I can tune into? An Avatar phone number? Anything?"

Aang's expression sobered a bit. "I'm sorry, Korra," he said. "There's no other way than by finding a good meditation technique."

"Boo," Korra said, scowling. "That's not fair."

"How is it not fair?" Aang said, frowning. "Look, Korra. So sitting down and focusing on your breathing doesn't work for you. So try something else."

"What else is there to try?" Korra nearly yelled. "I've tried everything that the White Lotus has ever suggested. Everything Katara has ever suggested. Everything Tenzin has ever suggested. Hell, I even tried Meelo's 'be the leaf' style of airbending. None of it works for me."

Aang stared at Korra, trying to think of something. Korra glared back, annoyed that Aang didn't understand how much she hated meditation. Finally, Aang said "How about this: You don't like sitting still. So why don't you find something to do with your hands that you can focus on? Like tossing a ball back and forth or playing with a top?"

Korra's glare softened. "Well..." she said, tapping her fingers on her knee, "Aren't you supposed to sit absolutely still when meditating?"

"Most people do. But you're not most people."

Korra's glare softened into a small smile. "Right. I'm the Avatar."

"And you're young and you can't sit still so why don't you try not sitting still?"

Korra smiled. "Not sitting still. Yeah, I guess I can try that next time." Without stopping to think hey,_ I'm hugging a spirit, I might be trying to hug air in a moment,_ she reached over and wrapped her arms around Aang. "Thank you thank you thank you."

Surprisingly, Aang was solid and warm and he felt very real, unlike Korra had thought a spirit would feel like. But then again, his hand on her forehead had felt solid and warm in the antarctic cold the day he had restored her bending, so she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised.

However, Aang did feel tense, like he was unsure of what to do about the girl who was hugging him and thanking him profusely. "No one has ever told me that I didn't have to sit still before," Korra explained, still holding on to Aang. "Why didn't I think of that? Of course. You're brilliant, Aang."

Aang relaxed a bit and wrapped his arms around her briefly before pulling away. "Of course, Korra," he said. "Don't ever hesitate to reach out to your past selves when you need us."

Korra blinked and when she opened her eyes again, Aang was gone. She was alone, sitting cross-legged on the floor of her room. (Being the Avatar did come with certain perks-she didn't have to share a room on the ship. Of course, the reasoning behind that was that nobody wanted to interrupt her if she was communicating with the spirit world or her past self, but hey, she had just established contact, hadn't she?)

-

The third time Korra talked to Aang, things got a little more physical.

"I know that Tenzin is an airbending master," she said, "but could you show me some of the stances that you liked to use?"

Aang looked surprised. "I don't think any of us has ever asked a past self for bending techniques," he said with a chuckle, "but sure, why not?"

"Well, you're the airbending master," she said. "And for a while, you were the last airbender."

Aang looked a bit uncomfortable at that. "Well, luckily, I was not the last one for all time," he said.

Korra suddenly felt a little bad for saying that. What if it reminded Aang of what he'd lost? Once she was discovered to be the Avatar, she had started spending a lot of time with Katara, who had told her stories from her adventures as a child with Aang, so Korra had grown up hearing about her past self's exploits-and challenges. Katara had saved the sadder stories for when she'd gotten older, so she had learned what Aang had lost in the hundred years he had been frozen in ice. However, she had never really thought about it until this moment, seeing Aang's face as she referred to him as the last airbender.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking away. "If it's any consolation, you've got three grandkids who are already all great airbenders."

Aang didn't say anything, but she heard him move and looked up to see him moving to stand in front of her. "I don't know what my son has been teaching you," he said, "but seeing as I am not in the physical world anymore, I can only show you the stances and not what the actual bending looks like."

"Okay then," said Korra. "It's always been difficult for me to airbend, especially compared to the other elements, but if I think about it as being light and everywhere and fluid-not in the sense that water is, but in a lighter, freer way-it helps me." To demonstrate, she lifted her hands and moved them apart to create a gust of wind that blew the papers on the corner desk around. "But I still have trouble connecting some of the stances that Tenzin has taught me with the actual movement of airbending."

Aang nodded. "Show me one of these trouble stances, then," he said.

Korra nodded, then shifted her body so that she was balanced with most of her weight on her left foot foot and the right foot was out to the side for balance. One arm was out to the front of her, and the other was out to the side, pointing in the same direction as the leg she wasn't standing on. "Like this. And then I'm supposed to be able to balance to move into some sort of sweeping jump, but I can't manage it. Or, at least, I can't manage it in a way that actually resembles airbending."

"Show me."

Korra took a deep breath in, let it out, and then took a breath in again as she moved her weight from the left foot to the right one, sweeping her arms across her body and building a movement of wind up as she did so. She inhaled and braced herself for the next move, which was to jump up and do a full turn in the air as she created a whirlwind around her. This was the part she always had trouble with: the air was supposed to help push her up into the air and at the same time she was supposed to turn and move more air around her body. Even though she could do something similar with water-creating a spinning torrent of water to propel herself up in the air-she had trouble with the airbending version of the move. With water, it was a little more solid beneath her, and she only had to focus on making the water move around her to push her up. With air, she felt much less secure because of the way she had to trust that the air would propel her up in the air and catch her so that she didn't come stumbling down. With air, she also had to focus on moving the air in a whirl around herself. The movement didn't work unless she could piece all of the parts together, but for some reason she had trouble with the multitasking aspect of it.

And, as expected, the movement didn't disappoint this time; just as she jumped she lost control, causing her arms to flail and lose control over the air around her, which resulted in her falling down and landing on her back. She coughed, trying to catch her breath. That had been a hard fall.

To her surprise, Aang chuckled.

"Hey!" Korra protested as she pushed herself up. "That's not fair. Just because you were an airbending master first doesn't mean-"

"I meant no disrespect, Korra," Aang said. "I apologize. It just looked like you'd slipped on something even though you were in the air."

Korra sighed. _Stupid airbending_, she thought. "So then help me out. What am I doing wrong?" she asked.

Aang moved around her and placed his hands on her hips. Korra blinked, surprised. That was unexpected. She still wasn't sure how far the physical contact aspect of communicating with someone in the spirit world-communicating with one of her past lives, for that matter-went.

She had to admit, though-she liked the way his hands felt on her hips. Strong and surprisingly solid for someone who was supposed to be a spirit.

"Your stance is too solid," he said. "You move like an earthbender or a firebender, even when trying to airbend. You need to relax and think lightly. Pretend your feet are balloons and you can't let them pop."

Korra giggled. "Really? Balloons?"

"Fine, then. Pretend they're glass bulbs and you can't let them shatter."

"Okay, so my feet are made of glass and I can't let it break. How does that help me airbend better?"

Aang removed his hands from her hips. Korra's skin felt cold from where they had been, despite the layers of clothing in between.

"It doesn't necessarily help you airbend better,' Aang said, "but it helps you to...get in the mindset, I suppose. Thinking light. Thinking circular. Thinking air."

"Be the leaf," Korra muttered.

"Sorry?"

Korra smiled and shook her head. "Never mind. Something someone said about airbending. Okay. So think light. Think circular. Be the leaf. Think air. My feet are made of glass. Is that correct?"

"It's also balance," Aang said. "You need to learn how to balance yourself, and in order to do that, you need to learn how to flow with the air."

"Flow with the air?"

"Flow with the air."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "So now that I have all that, should I try it again?"

Aang nodded. Korra took a deep inhale, then moved into the stance as she started to let the exhale go._ I can do this,_ she thought. _Be the leaf. Feet like glass. Think circular. Flow with the air._

And she did it! Well, sort of. While Korra could tell that it was still a bit shaky and not nearly as graceful as when Tenzin did the move, she managed to keep herself up and land softly while creating a whirlwind around herself. It was wonderful and freeing to feel that way, feeling a part of the air. Although she'd managed to airbend during that awful time in between when Amon took her bending away and when Aang returned it to her, she'd still never quite captured that feeling of being a part of the movement of the wind.

"Wow," she said as she looked back up at Aang. "Now I can see why you airbenders like it so much."

Aang grinned. "It's wonderful, isn't it? All types of bending have their strengths, and I am most certainly biased as I was born an airbender, but airbending has always made me feel light and free in a way that no other kind of bending has been able to give me."

Korra nodded vigorously. "I mean, I love firebending and waterbending and earthbending, don't get me wrong, but I think I can see why airbending is so powerful."

"Do you want to work on another?"

"Yes, please!" _Nothing like success to make you want to try again._

Aang stood in front of Korra. "Show me another stance."

Korra nodded and stood up straight, arms over her head. "There's this one that I love that I haven't been able to get either. It starts like this," she said, moving to bend backward to balance on her left leg with her right left out in front of her, her left arm raised back behind her head and her right arm at her side, bent at the elbow with her fingers pointed up. "Then it moves into this," she said, giving her right leg and her left arm a little push. She felt a slight breeze rise, but it was feeble. "It's supposed to be a strong burst of air," she admitted, "but this is the best I can do."

Aang nodded. "I know what you're talking about," he said. "You're almost there. You're able to center your weight on your left leg, I can tell, but you're not strong enough through your body."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm strong enough through my body. Do you know how much training I do?"

Aang shook his head. "That's not it. You're still holding on to something, like you're pulling yourself into your center when you need to extend out. You have to trust your body and trust the movement of the air to help you out."

"I seem to be hearing that phrase a lot from you," Korra grumbled. "I don't understand. How am I 'pulling myself into my center' when I bend? It doesn't make any sense."

"Here," said Aang. "Stand up and move into that stance again."

Korra raised an eyebrow, but she did as Aang asked. "Like this?" she said, stretching her right leg out in front of her and her left arm out behind her, trying to push them away. She couldn't feel herself doing anything different than she had been doing, despite trying to take this new thought into account.

Aang didn't say anything, but he did stand over her and bend over so that his face was right up against hers. He extended his right arm out so that it was over her left arm and forced her fingers open. She hadn't realized she'd let them curl shut, and considering airbending was all about open palms, that couldn't have been helping.

"Not quite like that," he said quietly, still holding her hand open.

Korra took a shaky breath. Holding this position for this long was starting to strain her. Between the balance, the outstretched limbs, and the feeling of Aang being so close to her-_how can he even have this effect on me, he's me and he's not a part of the physical realm anyway_-she was starting to worry about holding this stance for much longer.

"Aang," she whispered. Aang's hand moved from hers, tracing a path down her arm to her shoulder, where he continued tracing down her back until he was holding her firmly on her lower back.

"Relax, Avatar Korra," he whispered. "I won't let you fall."

The whisper caught her off-guard, so much so that she gasped and lost her balance. Because of Aang's well-placed hand, however, she didn't quite fall. Aang grabbed her and pulled her up so that she was standing right against him. She reached out to grab his arms to steady herself as she took a couple of breaths. Although Aang was tall, he apparently wasn't as tall as Korra had thought he was, and she found she was able to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, again using the whisper that gave Korra the shivers in an unnervingly good way. He hadn't moved his right hand from her back, and his left hand he had moved to her shoulder, holding her close to him.

"Yeah," Korra whispered back. "I just stumbled, that's all. You know, difficulties airbending and everything."

Neither of them made a move to break the embrace, although Korra found herself moving her hands from his arms to wrap them around his back. Aang moved his hand from her shoulder to center it on her back, a little above the other hand.

"Korra," Aang whispered in her ear.

And then she did it. Looking back, she had no idea what possessed her to do it, nor did she know why she didn't have any warning bells going off in her brain saying things like _what about Mako_ or _even how is this even possible_. But she turned her head to the side and then kissed Aang's neck, right below where the jawbone met the rest of the skull, then she kissed his cheek, and then his lips.

Aang didn't mind. Or at least, he didn't seem to mind. If anything, he seemed like he rather enjoyed this turn of events. He kissed her back, tightening his grip on her. Korra smiled into the kiss as she brought her hands up to place on Aang's face, letting them rest on her cheeks for a moment before moving them down over his chest and onto his stomach. Korra felt a flutter in her lower abdomen-a flutter that, until this moment, she had always associated with Mako-and she moved her hands to rest on Aang's hips.

Aang slid his hands up and down Korra's back, each movement sending a new series of tingles down her spine. She couldn't help but wonder what his bare hands would feel like on her skin-if it felt this good while her shirt was in the way, what would it feel like once that was gone?

Korra wanted more. She was losing any inhibitions she had had about this, and quickly. Kissing Aang was so much more exciting than kissing Mako. Perhaps it was the wrongness of it all-what was this anyway, self-cest?-or perhaps it was being with someone else, someone a lot older who had been around the block a few times, so to say.

She gasped as Aang traced a line of kisses down her neck, leaving her feeling like her skin was scorched where his lips had been. Her hands fumbled around, trying to find the hem of his shirt so that she could lift it up. She had never felt this way before, not even with Mako. With Mako, she still had some restraint. Sure, they got pretty heated, but she never found herself fumbling with his clothing, trying to get it off of him. She wanted to run her hands all over Aang's body, to feel his skin pressed up against hers. No, she didn't just want it-she needed it. There was an odd sort of pressure-almost an ache-that was building up inside of her in the pit of her stomach, burning her as though she was on fire from within and powerless to control it with her bending.

Luckily for Korra, Aang seemed to understand what she was going for, and he stopped kissing her for long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Korra followed suit, taking the opportunity to take off her shirt while she was not too distracted by what Aang's lips were doing (and where they were). As soon as her shirt was tossed off to the side somewhere-Korra hadn't been paying attention to know where she put it-Korra grabbed Aang's hips again and pulled him close to her, needing to know how good his warm skin felt against hers. (Had it stopped being weird how warm Aang's skin was? Korra didn't know.) In return, Aang pulled Korra backwards in the direction of her bed and pulled her down with him as he fell backwards onto it. Korra prayed that her door was locked; she had no idea what this would look like if someone were to walk in.

Korra found that she quite liked laying on top of Aang. His body was warm underneath hers, and his hands were running all over her back, which, to her delight, did feel as nice as she had hoped it would. From here, she could shift her body so that hers was aligned with his in a perfect way. Aang growled as she did so and flipped them over so that he was on top. He grabbed Korra's wrists and lifted them over her head so that she was pinned down. Korra struggled a bit, uncomfortable with the fact that she was being pinned down, but when she realized how much Aang was enjoying it-he had shifted so that he was holding both of her hands down with one of his, and he was running his other hand down the side of her body-she stopped struggling and just started to enjoy it. Korra gasped as he grazed the side of her breast. She knew all about nipple sensitivity-_come on, Aang, let go of me and touch me there_-but she had had no idea that the skin around it could be so sensitive, too.

Aang kept moving his hand down her body, stopping at the waistband of her pants. Korra was surprised when he stopped and didn't immediately attempt to remove the rest of her clothing. Instead, he ran his fingers around where the skin of her hips met the fabric of her pants, teasing her for a bit before moving his hand back up to her breast to play with her nipple.

This caused Korra to cry out softly, unable to keep the sound from happening. It just felt so good. Being pinned down, feeling Aang pressing between her legs, his hand tweaking her nipple-she couldn't hold the sound in, couldn't keep it still.

And _still_ she wanted more.

Korra shifted so that she grabbed Aang's hand with one of hers as best as she could and twisted, forcing him to drop her wrists. She'd had enough of this submissive business. She'd had enough of the teasing. She knew what she wanted-_let's get naked NOW_-and she was going to figure out how to make it happen. It wasn't that Korra had never had sex before, it was that she had only had sex with one person and didn't quite know how much the rules changed when you were with someone new.

She pushed Aang off of her, then rolled so that she was straddling his waist. She sat up and untied the drawstring to the furs that she wore around her waist, keeping eye contact with Aang the entire time her fingers undid the knot and pushed the furs away. Her loose pants were all she had on-there was no extra layer underneath-and Aang pushed himself up to a sitting position and slid his hands under the now-loose waistband of her pants to cup her ass. Korra leaned in to kiss him again, enjoying the solid feel of his legs under hers. She shifted a bit closer as Aang squeezed her ass, obviously wanting her to pull in a bit more. Korra shivered, again surprised by how much she liked the feeling of being so close to Aang.

Aang apparently liked it, too, because he moved one of his hands up to her back to pull her in a bit more. Korra shifted again, grinding against him. Aang broke off the kiss to sigh, and Korra took the opportunity to kiss his neck, to see if his neck was as sensitive as hers seemed to be.

"Korra," Aang sighed as he pulled the waistband of her pants down. Korra pushed Aang back down onto the bed and began leaving a trail of kisses down his body until she was in a position to drag his pants off, too. Korra kicked her pants off to the side before moving back up to kiss Aang.

"Korra..." Aang said, stopping her before she could kiss him again.

In response, Korra just held up a finger to his lips. "Shh," she said. Aang smiled, and Korra removed her hand so that she could kiss him. "Sit up," she said.

Aang pushed himself up and kissed Korra's neck. She smiled as his arms reached around her, one to grab her ass and the other to grab just under her shoulder. "Hurry up," he said, his words nearly a groan.

Korra nearly groaned back at the sound of that. Hurry up. "Well if you insist," she whispered into his ear. She shifted so that she could lower herself onto him, moaning as she felt him enter her. Aang's grip on her tightened in response.

"Oh spirits, Korra," Aang gasped as she started to move. Korra moaned her agreement, her fingernails digging into Aang's back in pleasure as they started to rock. Aang's hand on her ass shifting her, showing her how he wanted her to move. She moaned again, amazed at how good it felt. Aang's mouth on her neck again increased the pleasure even more._ Who knew my neck was that sensitive?_ Korra thought, making a mental note to use that information for good in the future.

Aang's kisses made a trail up the side of her neck to her ear, which he nibbled. To Korra's surprise, the action felt good-she had never even thought to consider her ears as a sensitive area. She moaned, moving one hand up to the back of Aang's head, holding it in place. "I guess you like that then?" he whispered in her ear. The feeling of his breath gently tickling her ear made her shiver and moan in response.

"I'm gonna have to remember that for the future," she said, reaching to nip Aang's earlobe.

Aang moaned, right in Korra's ear. "Oh, spirits, Korra," he gasped. He moved the hand on her back up so that he was holding her even closer.

Korra was almost beyond words. The sensations that were flooding all throughout her body were taking all of her attention, and she was perfectly okay with that, to be honest. She moaned as the intensity of the movements increased, Aang's fingernails digging into her skin so hard that she knew she was going to have marks later that she didn't want to have to explain to Mako. But in the moment, she couldn't care. Her mind wasn't even on Mako. It was on Aang and about how great this sex was.

Their moans increased in intensity, as did the rocking. Then, just when Korra thought she couldn't take it anymore, Aang screamed out her name and she was totally lost to the sensations of pleasure rolling through her body as her hips bucked again and against.

Korra rested her forehead against Aang's, breathing heavily. Neither of them said anything as they sat there for a moment, catching their breath. Then, Aang shifted, and Korra decided that it would be a good moment to get off his lap and lay down beside him. The sex had been more physically exertive than she would have thought possible, but she had no regrets. It had been up there with some of the best sex she'd ever had.

"So," she said, grinning, "I take it you have a thing for feisty southern water tribe girls?"

Aang laughed, laying down beside her. "I guess I do," he said.

There was a moment of silence as they both contemplated the situation.

"So..." said Korra, not quite sure how to verbalized what she wanted to say. "What just happened?"

Aang laughed again. "I don't know," he admitted.

"I liked it."

"Yeah, me too."

They both laughed, then Korra pushed herself up. "I should probably get dressed. I'm not sure if that happened in the physical realm or the spiritual one, but I don't want to take the chance that it happened in the physical one and someone will come running in here to find me naked."

She heard Aang's laughter as she got up and started to get dressed again. "I don't think that it's possible that that just happened in a physical level, despite how, you know, physical it just got."

"Good, because that would be a pretty difficult one to explain. 'Oh hey how's it been. Oh yeah today I had sex with my past life. No big deal.'" She laughed, unable to believe the bizarre situation.

"Yeah, it is rather...unusual." Aang was grinning. "The other Avatars will have something to say about this, I'm sure..."

"Oh spirits. Do they know?" Korra felt a twinge of dread. She was the newest Avatar. She couldn't have her other past lives judging her before she was even a fully realized Avatar.

"Not yet, I don't think," Aang said, "but I'm sure they'll have something to say if I show up with, uh, physical evidence on my body..." He looked at Korra's neck.

"You may want to find a scarf to wear," he said.

"What?" Korra ran to the small mirror hanging on her wall. There was nothing there. No lovebites. Good. "Dammit, Aang, that's not funny!"

"Actually, I thought it was hilarious."

Korra stood awkwardly as she watched Aang slip his shirt back on and adjust his clothing. "So...I can still call on you for help again, right?"

"Of course you can, Korra. Anytime." He winked as he said it, and Korra felt a grin growing on her face.

"I think I'm definitely going to take you up on that..."

* * *

This is my first attempt at a lot of things (LOK stuff and smut, for example) so please let me know how I did!


End file.
